Version Zorro !
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque nos amis de la Duel Académie décident de jouer Zorro en pièce de théâtre ? Entre rêve et réalité, il n'y a qu'un pas. Jesse en jeune femme en détresse, Jaden en Zorro et Aster en commandant de l'armée…


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi ! T_T

Jesse : Et heureusement !

Méchant ! xD je remercie Nanadu33980 pour avoir adorée mob idée et m'avoir soutenue tout le long de l'écriture de cet o.s un peu étrange mais que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Version Zorro

Californie, domicile du commandant Aster…

La soirée battait son plein et toute la haute société Californienne avait été conviée. Le fier Aster usait et abusait de son charme, tant et si bien qu'il fut entouré de sublimes jeunes femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Malheureusement, aucune d'entre elles ne retenait particulièrement son attention. Celle-ci était tournée vers le jeune héritier Anderson dont le physique androgyne faisait rêver autant les femmes que les hommes qui se battaient pour obtenir sa main. Le dit jeune homme était vêtu d'un ensemble de cavalier en lin. Les manches de sa chemise victorienne, bouffantes encerclaient ses poignets fins tout en soulignant les courbes de ses bras musclés mais pas trop, sa taille et ses hanches étroites sans parler de la cambrure affolante de ses reins ! Des cheveux bleus quelques peu en désordre, de grand yeux aiguë-marine brillants d'innocence et de douceur… Un ange tombé des cieux. (Jaden : Ça c'est vrai ! Moi : Roh ! Tais-toi, t'es pas encore là ! Jaden : T'as pas intérêt à foutre MON ange dans les bras de l'autre abrutis sinon je t'embroche ! Moi : Ouais ouais, c'est ça ! xD) Aster s'en était retrouvé envoûter depuis la première fois où il l'avait aperçu chevauchant une jument noire dans la forêt et depuis il le désirait au point de tout faire pour se l'approprier ! Lui offrant nombres de cadeaux achetés avec les impôts de la ville, lui dédiant poèmes et sonnets, lettres tendres etc… Mais cette fascination pour le jeune Jesse le rendait encore plus acariâtre et tyrannique envers les habitants de la ville mais nul n'osait se rebeller par peur de représailles venant de l'armée. Personne ? Vraiment ? Et bien pour tout dire non ! Il y avait une personne qui depuis quelques temps déjà, s'amusait à faire tourner le commandant Aster et ses pauvres soldats en bourrique ! Un homme masqué connu sous le (doux !) nom de Zorro ! Le rusé bonhomme intervenait chaque fois que l'armée faisait des siennes et était devenu le héros de la ville. Tous le soutenaient et Jesse avait fini par succomber à son charme mystérieux si bien qu'il ignorait royalement les avances d'Aster qui en rageait ! Mais revenons à notre ami Zorro.

Celui-ci était en réalité, le fils d'un riche producteur d'huiles. Don Yûki. Don Yûki avait vu son fils revenir d'Espagne où il avait fait ses études. Jaden, tel était son nom. (Jesse : Punaise tu nous fais quoi là ? Maître Yoda ? Moi : Roh ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai regardée Star Wars hier !) Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en épis et aux yeux couleur ambre mêlant un brun chaud et une pointe d'or acérée était aussi beau que Jesse et tout aussi convoité. Mais il refusait chaque demande que l'on lui présentait. Ce comportement plus qu'inhabituel déliait les langues et en faisait parler plus d'un ! Bien qu'il soit le genre plaisantin, notre brun avait une maîtrise du maniement de l'épée que personne n'osait le défier mais Jaden avait décidé de se tenir tranquille avec l'armée qui ne cessait de commettre d'infâmes horreurs. Bien que cela le révoltait, il ne pouvait rien tenter directement. Ce fut donc ainsi que naquit Zorro. Jaden revêtait son costume composé d'un pantalon de cuir moulant ses jambes fuselées à la perfection, sa chemise de style victorien immaculée s'adaptant aux courbes parfaites des muscles de son ventre, son torse et ses bras ainsi que d'un masque de soie noire le tout complété de bottes à talons et d'une longue cape de cuir noire. Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau accroché à sa ceinture, il sauta sur son cheval à la robe ébène et galopa vers la maison du commandant Aster, bien décidé à mettre les points sur les i avec ce tyran et accessoirement récupérer un magnifique ange aux yeux aiguë-marine qui hantait toutes ses pensées depuis déjà trop longtemps…

Aster se dégagea de ses prétendantes pour se rapprocher de Jesse dont le regard rêveur s'était perdu dans les étoiles qu'il pouvait distinguer par la fenêtre à laquelle il était accoudé. Le vil commandant prit le temps de déshabiller sa proie de ses yeux argent avant d'entamer poliment une conversation lourde de sous-entendus.

« Bel éphèbe de mon cœur, vous ennuyez-vous à ce point pour rester ainsi seul dans votre coin ? »

Jesse sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur prenant soin de masqué le dégoût qu'il sentait naître en lui à l'entente de ses mots dénués de toute sincérité entre les lèvres de cet homme abjecte ! Avant de répondre froidement à sa question.

« Nullement Commandant Aster, mais pour être tout à fait sincère avec vous, je préfère largement la compagnie des étoiles plutôt que la vôtre qui m'indispose. »

Aster fronça les sourcils, sentant la colère lui monter au nez. Personne avant ce splendide jeune homme n'avait osé le dénigrer ainsi. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle les regardaient, impatientes de voir Aster se faire remettre à sa juste place par le frêle hérité de l'illustre famille Anderson. Jaden, alias Zorro, caché près de la fenêtre afin de pouvoir observer à loisir l'élu de son cœur se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire à l'humiliation la première de soirée, puisqu'il avait bien l'intention d'en rajouter lui-même une couche, de ce paon de commandant Aster.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, reprit Jesse avec un sourire en coin, je vais aller prendre l'air quelques instants. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il dit par-dessus son épaule.

« Et cela, seul. Avez-vous bien compris, Commandant ? »

Le dit commandant crispa ses poings à la question purement rhétorique de Jesse dont nul ne vit le sourire s'agrandirent sur ses lèvres légèrement rosées avant qu'il ne quitte la salle afin de se rendre sur le perron. Il faisait froid dehors et le jeune homme aux yeux aiguë-marine se sermonna lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une cape. Trop occupé à se traiter mentalement d'idiot, le jeune héritier n'entendit pas Jaden atterrir derrière lui et s'approcher à pas de loup jusqu'à se retrouver assez près de lui pour l'enlacer. Rah ! Il en mourrait d'envie ! D'enlacer sa taille fine et serrer corps fin et désirable contre lui. Se giflant, Jaden se reprit et retira cape qu'il posa doucement sur les épaules tremblantes de Jesse qui tressaillit mais n'osa se retourner lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille.

« Vous voilà bien imprudent, je m'en voudrai que vous attrapiez la mort. »

Jesse sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur s'emballer, hésitant il se retourna et tomba sur les yeux ensorcelants de son héros masqué. Se rendant compte à quel point leurs visages étaient proches, Jesse rougit plus fortement attirant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Jaden qui encercla doucement sa taille fine de ses bras puissants pour le ramener contre lui. Dès lors que leurs torses se touchèrent, l'excitation commença à les gagner. Jaden avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas plaquer son ange contre la colonne se trouvant près de lui et à ne pas le prendre contre cette même colonne de marbre blanc. Tandis que Jesse avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas succomber totalement entre les bras de son fantasme numéro 1. Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment avant que Jaden ne se penche vers Jesse qui rougissant, ferma les yeux sentant une paire de lèvres chaudes et douces s'emparer délicatement des siennes comme si elles avaient été faites en cristal. Le baiser était lent et doux presque délicat tel les ailes d'un papillon. Bien vite, le manque d'air se fit ressentir et les jeunes gens cessèrent lentement le baiser, haletants leurs joues rouges, ils se regardèrent tendrement. Ce fut un cri coléreux qui brisa ce moment magique. Ils se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers Aster qui les regardait en les fusillant du regard. Les invités s'étaient massés à l'entrée de la propriété afin de ne rien manqué du spectacle. Zorro tenait toujours dans ses bras l'héritier du couple Anderson et celui-ci semblait totalement consentant. Voilà qui était plus qu'intéressant ! Aster était non seulement en colère contre le mystérieux homme masqué mais aussi extrêmement vexé de s'être fait coiffé au poteau par celui-ci en prime !

« Commandant Aster… Ravi de vous revoir. »

Le ton moqueur de Jaden fit rougir de colère le chef de l'armée qui répondit au héros masqué sur un ton acerbe.

« Plaisir nullement partagé. Vous feriez mieux de vous tenir à l'écart de monsieur Anderson, si vous ne voulez pas affronter ma colère. »

Jaden éclata de rire.

« Comme si cet ange tombé des cieux pouvait vous appréciez après tous les crimes que vous avez commis… »

« Qu'en savez-vous ?! » Rétorqua Aster qui perdait son sang-froid de façon significative.

Jaden se détacha de Jesse en se plaçant devant lui dans le même temps. Il sortit différents documents prouvant tous les méfaits de l'homme en uniforme et commença à en lire les lignes officielles.

« Ceci répertorie vos transactions illégales comme les importations d'armes venant de Chine et autres pays asiatiques, les impôts utilisés à des fins personnels, détournements des fonds de la ville, violences sur les habitants de la ville, j'en passe et des meilleures. Franchement croyez-vous mériter quoi que ce soit et de la part de quiconque ? »

Aster, le visage crispé par la colère, tira son épée hors de son fourreau et la pointa vers Jaden. *

« Je vous défis Zorro ! »

« Avec grand plaisir ! » répondit Jaden en faisant de même sous le regard affolé de Jesse, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le brun en connaissant le talent à l'épée du commandant. Sentant l'inquiétude de son ange, Jaden lui caressa la joue de son autre main en lui souriant tendrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Un peu rassuré, Jesse lui rendit son sourire et se recula pour leur laisser la place. Les deux adversaires se défièrent des yeux, tournant en un cercle parfait jouant avec leur épée. Jaden attendait. Il savait qu'Aster avait suffisamment les nerfs pour lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment et il n'attendait que ça, il était prêt. Et notre homme masqué n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Aster porta la première attaque que Jaden bloqua aisément. Les coups enchaînèrent de plus en plus rapidement, si bien que la plupart des personnes présentes (celles qui ne pratiquaient pas l'escrime surtout) peignèrent à les suivre des yeux. Aster jubila lorsque son estocade atteint le bras de son opposant, Jesse ravala un cri mais Jaden fit une feinte qu'Aster n'eut pas le temps de voir venir, si bien qu'il se retrouva à terre et désarmé aux vues de tous.

« Je ne te tuerai pas. Mais je pense que le Gouverneur Général se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de ton cas. » Nargua le jeune homme en cuir noir.

En effet, le Gouverneur Général en la personne de Zane Truesdale arriva à cheval accompagné de ses soldats et lorsqu'il descendit de sa monture s'excusa auprès de tous pour l'infâme comportement de son commandant. Il fit un signe de la main à son jeune frère qui ordonna aux autres soldats de se saisir du traître afin qu'il soit jugé pour ses actes. Ensuite Zane se tourna vers Jaden qui lui fit une révérence sans se départir de son sourire espiègle. Un sourire étira les lèvres du gouverneur qui le félicita et le remercia pour ses actions en le priant de lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

« Ma foi, Gouverneur, je ne désir qu'une chose mais je crains que vous ne soyez pas dans la possibilité de me l'accorder. »

« Ah oui ? Quelle est donc cette chose ? » Interrogea le Gouverneur assez sceptique face au sourire du jeune homme masqué.

Le dit Zorro se tourna vers Jesse et mettant genou à terre, il prit l'une de ses mains encore tremblotante entre les siennes en lui jetant un regard brûlant de passion. Si chaud que le jeune homme en rougit. Zane eut un sourire en comprenant où Jaden voulait en venir mais il ne dit rien laissant le brun faire sa demande à sa façon.

« Jesse, ange que je vénère. Pardonnez-moi de vous imposer ainsi mes sentiments mais je suis épris de vous depuis tant de temps déjà alors je ne puis attendre plus longtemps pour vous le demander… Jesse, voulez-vous bien m'accorder votre main et votre cœur ? »

Sous le charme, Jesse hocha positivement la tête et embrassa tendrement le brun qui se releva et enserra sa taille de ses bras le ramenant tout conte lui sous les applaudissements des invités avant de partir vers la maison du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Durant le voyage, Jesse révéla en rougissant qu'il connaissait la vérité et il retira le masque de soie noire qui lui cachait depuis trop longtemps le visage de son bien-aimé. En l'apprenant, Jaden fut encore plus épris de son ange car bien que celui-ci avait deviné qu'il se cachait sous le masque de Zorro, il n'avait jamais rien révélé à quiconque et cela le toucha énormément. Il l'embrassa tendrement afin de lui montrer la puissance de son amour pour lui et Jesse le lui rendit bien en passant ses bras autour de son cou et en entrouvrant les lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser.

Plus tard dans la chambre de Jesse…

Les amoureux étaient allongés sur le lit dont les draps avaient été défaits, leurs corps enlacés s'épousaient à la perfection. Jaden passa sa main dans le boxer de son amour tout en torturant l'un de ses tétons roses de la langue et de ses dents faisant gémir plus fortement Jesse, alanguit entre ses bras et soumis au plaisir qu'il lui offrait avec bonheur. De son autre main, Jaden caressa tendrement les flancs de Jesse dont les gémissements se muaient en cris de plaisir sous les lentes et torrides caresses de son futur amant dont les lèvres descendaient vers son entrejambe déposant une pluie de baisers mouillés sur la peau satinée de son chéri qui écarta naturellement les jambes permettant à Jaden de se loger entre elles. Jesse sursauta et poussa un râle de pure extase lorsque Jaden passa sa langue le long de la veine de son membre tout en jouant avec ses bourses de ses doigts fins, les caressants et les pinçant tour à tour avant d'engloutir sa verge entre ses lèvres et d'appliquer de savants va-et-vient faisant geindre un peu plus son Jesse qui agrippait les draps du lit entre ses doigts en se mordant la lèvre, sa respiration s'était saccadée au point de faire rougir ses joues fortement. Sentant qu'il allait venir, Jaden arrêta sa torture et revient l'embrasser passionnément avant de se lécher les doigts de façon aguicheuse sans cesser de regarder son amour qui avait ouvert ses yeux assombris par le désir et le plaisir. Jaden descendit ensuite sa main vers l'intimité de son bien-aimé et caressa d'abord l'anneau de chair rose encore vierge. Cela fit de nouveau gémir Jesse qui roua ses hanches contre celles de Jaden en lui murmurant de le prendre sur le champ ! Le brun n'obéit pas directement mais il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de son amoureux qui ne se crispa légèrement qu'au second doigt. Jaden le caressa de son autre main afin de le distraire de la douleur alors qu'il faisait entrer le troisième et dernier doigt. Il avala un cri de douleur en embrassant Jesse lorsqu'il commença à faire quelques mouvements de ciseaux afin d'étirer ses chairs, le jeune homme finit par se détendre et répondit voracement à son baiser. Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent et Jaden retira ses doigts avant de se positionner à l'entrée de son amour qui lui sourit pour signifier son accord et son désir de lui appartenir enfin ! Il le pénétra lentement, une fois totalement en lui, Jaden attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence avant d'entamer de doux va-et-vient ménageant d'abord son précieux petit ange avant d'entrer et sortir de ce corps sublime de plus en plus vite heurtant à chaque fois la prostate de son amour qui criait sans retenu son plaisir. Les murmures de mots d'amour soupirés entre deux gémissements au creux de l'oreille, les baisers et caresses appuyées aux points les plus sensibles afin d'augmenter l'excitation… Ils s'étreignirent longtemps avait qu'un orgasme foudroyant ne les fauchent. Jaden s'écroula sur son amant qui l'accueillit entre ses bras fins. Leurs souffles reprirent une cadence normale au bout de quelques minutes et ils se câlinèrent encore un long moment en s'échangeant des mots doux et sucrés avant de sombrer, heureux entre les bras de Morphée.

Jesse sentit une légère caresse sur sa nuque qui l'incita à se réveiller. Ouvrant lentement ses prunelles aiguë-marine, il tomba sur le visage souriant de son amant qui l'embrassa en lui murmurant un doux « Bonjour mon ange ». Jesse sourit et lui répondit la même chose avant qu'ils ne se lèvent et se préparant mutuellement sans manquer de s'embrasser ou de s'enlacer durant quelques minutes. Cela faisait plus de six mois que Jaden et Jesse étaient ensemble et leurs amis les avaient chaleureusement félicités depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça ! Alors qu'ils mettaient leurs chaussures, on frappa à la porte de leur chambre et Aster ouvrit la porte les priant de se dépêcher car ils avaient la répétition générale de la pièce de Zorro dans une demi-heure au gymnase avant la représentation qui aura lieu le soir même. Souriants et en se tenant la main sous le regard bienveillant de leur ami, les tourtereaux le suivirent hors de la chambre. Un livre était cependant resté posé sur a table de chevet se trouvant près de leur lit, arrêter à la dernière page de la dernière scène de la pièce lorsque Zorro et Lolita se marièrent quelques années plus tard… Qui sait peut-être que cela est vraiment arrivé ou que cela arrivera mais en attendant, les rêves sont d'excellents conseillers !

FIN !

Moi : YAHOU FINI ! Je suis dead x_x

Jesse : Je comprends tu l'as quand fini à deux heures du mat'

Jaden : Mais franchement bravo il était super et j'avoue qu'avoir ridiculisé Aster était marrant xD

Moi : Pas que je n'aime pas Aster c'est juste que j'aime bien le torturer xD

Aster : Pourquoi c'est moi le méchant ?!

Moi : j'en avais envie alors fais pas chier sinon c'est la poêle à frire !

Aster : O-ok !

Zane : Ah le Gouverneur Général? C'est moi où je joue souvent l'entremetteur dans tes trucs ?

Moi : Nan tu crois ? xD remarque j'aime bien t'embêter !

Jesse : Comme nous tous quoi !

Moi : Ouais lol ! Bon merci à vous d'avoir lu ce élire un petit (carrément !) à côté de la plaque xD que j'ai imaginé en regardant la série animée de Zorro (je sais mes références sont bizarres !) bref, lâchez vos com's et au plaisir de vous retrouver dans une prochaine histoire !


End file.
